


brothers

by blackveilmonstaexobmth



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom, Straykids, skz - Fandom, svt
Genre: Brothers, Gen, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilmonstaexobmth/pseuds/blackveilmonstaexobmth
Summary: Minghao was raised in China, his family was poor but he some how got into college.His mom was a decent lady but his father was abusive.Changbin was raised in Korea, his family is rich, he is now in high school.His mom is abusive and his dad left.Those two don't know each other but here's the thing.They are brothers.When they meet their lives change.Also in this Changbin last name is Lin but his birth last name is Seo.





	1. Chapter 1

Changbin was getting ready for school.  
He was trying to avoid his mom.  
His mom is abusive,homophobic and transphobic.  
His girlfriend is transgender.  
He doesn't have a dad.

meanwhile Minghao was getting ready for class.  
unlike his classmates his upbringing wasn't nice.  
his dad was abusive.  
His mom was decent and she worked while his dad sat on his butt playing video games.  
His dad was violence.

He was starting his student teaching.  
He was teaching at a high school.

He was walking into the school.  
he went into the class.  
The students walked in.  
He saw one student who looked like him


	2. chapter 2

Later after school.  
Changbin stayed after class because he was waiting for Felicity to finish at dance and he also was waiting for the rest of his club members to show up.  
"Hello Changbin isn't it."Said Minghao.  
"Yes Mr. Minghao."Said Changbin.  
"What are you still here class has ended."Said Minghao.  
"Well Anime club is in this room."Said Changbin.  
"Judging from your grades in this class ,you're very smart."Said Minghao.  
"Well I am but it's not like my mom cares about me or my grades, she's counting the days until I finish high school and move out."Said Changbin.  
"My dad was like that."Said Minghao.  
"You're kind of young to be a student teacher."Said Changbin.  
"I was the top student in my class in high school so I got to finish early, my family is poor so when i got a scholarship my family was happy about it."Said Minghao.  
Minghao leave the room.  
Later that day Minghao was talking to one of his friends a guy name Mingyu who he as known for years.  
They are best friends and only best friends.  
"I saw a student today who kind of looked like me."Said Minghao.  
"Wow."Said Mingyu.  
Minghao asked his mother if he was adopted just because he was curious.  
She told him yes.  
He felt like his whole life was a lie.

Meanwhile Changbin asked his mother the same question.  
She said yes you ungrateful brat.


	3. chapter 3

Changbin found out that his real parents were a gay couple who had him when they were 22 and that he had a brother.  
Minghao found out his real parents were a gay couple who had him when they were 15 and that he had a brother.  
Changbin found out that the new student teacher is his older brother who he never knew he had.  
The two met up.  
They wanted to know more about their family.  
Minghao asked a private investigator to help them.  
They found out that their real parents were still alive and living in Seoul which wasn't that far from here.  
During break those two went to find their parents.  
Changbin adopted mother was happy that he was gone.  
The reason why she's mean to him is because when her ex was around she and him adopted Changbin and she thought it would be wonderful but he left so she took out all her angry out on Changbin.  
The main question the two males wanted to know why did their parents give them both up for adoption.  
When they stopped for gas and snacks  
Later they went to back to the truck.  
"So tell me about yourself, Changbin, i just found out that you're my little brother and i barely know anything about you."Said Minghao.  
So they told each other about themselves.  
They both found that they both like anime.


	4. chapter 4

When they got to the house.  
Minghao knocked on the door.  
A man who looked be 34 walked out.  
"Hello."Said Mr. Seo.  
"Hello, can we come in."Said Minghao.  
"Sure."Said Mr. Seo.  
"Wui who is at the door."Said Yuki.  
Yuki walked into the living and he paused.  
"Oh my god."Said Yuki.  
"What is Yuki."Said Wui.  
"I can't believe they found us."Said Yuki.  
"Who, do you know these boys."Said Wui.  
"Take a good look at them like really look at them."Said Yuki.  
"Oh my god."Said Wui.  
So they talked.  
"We came here to meet you two also to know why we were put up for adoption."Said Minghao.  
Yuki explained why.  
His parents threaten to call CPS a lot on Yuki and Wui unless they put their boys up for adoption.  
Yuki and Wui are good hardworking people and are nice people.  
But Yuki parents were homophobias and mean people who didn't like that their son was gay.  
Changbin didn't really say anything, he's very shy.  
The 4 of them took a photo together.  
The photo caption was.  
"Well first i found out that i was adopted and have a brother, now we are meeting our parents for the first time.


	5. chapter 5

Changbin went back home and his mom said she's kicking him out.  
So Changbin was homeless now however his real parents said he could stay with them.  
So Changbin got readopted by his real parents.  
They met Felicity and thought she was a lovely girl.  
Changbin was happy for the first time with his family.  
He has a brother and two supportive parents.  
His brother is supportive.  
Life is good.  
For the first time Changbin has a mom who didn't call him worthless

Changbin went to get some food it was dinner time.  
He found out that his parents eat dinner together.  
He never ate dinner with Miss Lin, last time they ate dinner together he was 8 year old.  
He went to his new room and once he was settled in it looked great and he felt like he belonged there.  
(DNA tests were taken on both Changbin and Minghao and Yuki was happy to have both his children back)


	6. Chapter 6

2 year later.  
Yuki and Wui had another child this time they had a girl..  
Her name is Yumi and she's now 1 year old.  
So Changbin now has a older brother and a little sister.

Changbin and his parents went to Miss Lin house to get the rest of his stuff.  
"You wanted to know the truth so badly instead of settling for what you had you ungrateful brat."Said Miss Lin.  
Changbin ignored her.  
She didn't like that.  
She called Yuki and Wui faggots.  
Changbin called her a bad person.  
She punched him in the face.

She got into trouble.

Later Changbin was laying down due to have a headache.  
Yumi was hanging out with Minghao.  
He went back to the house to drop her off.  
Yuki told Minghao about what happen.


	7. chapter 7

"How's your head."Said Yuki.  
"It still hurts."Said Changbin.  
"I'm going to get you more headache meds."Said Yuki.  
"Thanks mom."Said Changbin.  
Yuki face always lights up when one of his sons calls him mom.  
Meanwhile Yumi walked into the room.  
"Changbinnie is sick."Said Yumi.  
"My head hurts."Said Changbin.  
Minghao walked into the room and he asked Changbin about his head.  
Changbin said his head still hurts.  
Yumi hugged Changbin.  
Minghao hugged Yumi.  
Yuki walked into the room.  
He walked out got Wui.  
Yuki had to take a photo of this.


	8. chapter 8

Changbin was getting more meds and he went back to sleep.  
He woke up and went to go get some food.  
"Does your head still hurt."Said Wui.  
"It's feel a little better."Said Changbin.  
Changbin and Minghao both knew their real parents never wanted to give them up for adoption.  
But Yuki parents are rude homophobias.  
Yuki and Wui had to get use to having kids because they decided not to have kids anymore after they gave up Changbin for adoption.  
But now their lives are better.


	9. Chapter 9

When Changbin first moved in with his parents, he went to go get food and Wui was like "Me and your mother eat dinner together every night."Said Wui.  
"At my old house I usually eat alone, Miss Lin would be busy and we never eat together, I have been eating dinner alone since i was 9."Said Changbin.  
"Aww my poor baby."Said Yuki.  
So they eat dinner together.  
Yuki and Wui would go to parent teacher meetings another Miss Lin would never go to.  
They even asked Changbin during dinner.  
It was them, Changbin and Yumi eating dinner and Yuki asked Changbin.  
"So you're a junior now, what do you want to go to college for."  
"Graphic designer or tattooing."Said Changbin.  
Changbin wasn't use to this kind of stuff.


	10. chapter 10

Changbin had to get use to some stuff.  
He was raised by a rich smart woman but she never gave him any birthday presents or Christmas gifts.  
He once saw a box for him on Christmas and he opened it and nothing was in it.  
He kept the box and played with it.  
For his bday he never got a cake or presents he didn't even have a party.  
He got gifts from his friends but never from Miss Lin.  
He would wake up on Christmas morning thinking that she would be home and they would eat pancakes together but it never happen, he would go down stairs, look outside and see that her car wasn't there so he would go into the kitchen eat some cereal go upstairs to his room and cry a little.  
On Halloween he make his costume and ask her to take him trick or treating and she would no I'm busy go to your room.  
So he would go to his room and watch Nightmare before Christmas.  
Changbin basically raised himself.  
He would make himself breakfast, he would wash his own clothes, he would make his own lunch, make his own dinner and he even saved up all his money he made from little side jobs he had like mowing people lawns and selling lemonade to buy himself a laptop and to buy himself clothes.  
Miss Lin didn't even go to any parent teacher meetings.  
Changbin would make up excuses for her.  
Changbin got so use to it.  
Minghao grown up in a low middle class family but even he got bday gifts and Christmas gifts.  
Miss Lin was rich, she was old money but she never spend money or time with Changbin.  
Now he's with a family that wants to spend time with him that wants to eat breakfast together.


End file.
